Oriental and the Titan
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: He is a freak of nature, treated like a diseased dog, and is feared for the curse which others call a blessing. She is the last of her kind, after watching her mother and father be murdered, now she fights for and protects the young boy that saved her life yet unknown to him...he stole her heart...If only she knew...


_Oriental and the Titan_

The night was littered by the thousands of stars, unfortunately, the full moon that night put all of the gleaming dots seem insignificant. A cool breeze descended from the clear sky and found itself going lower and lower, approaching the last bastion of Human civilisation. It swept through the ruins of the first mighty wall to be breached, Wall Maria. Something seemed strange about this mysterious breeze as it travelled, like a spectre, across the land unseen by any and all. Next it blew over the Wall Rose, a near defeat for Humanity had it not been for a certain young soldier, brushing peacefully along the roof tops of many homes, seemingly a means to an end, a harsh gust blew the breeze up the last and final defence of Humanity Wall Sina.

Curtains blew wildly as a the cold chill fought to breach the cloth barrier eventually the curtains gave way to the odd breeze and could not protect who resided within the room from the ice cold breeze. Thin sheets could do nothing to keep the slumbering form underneath them safe, the sudden presence of cold made the slumbering person shift, discomfort caused the once sleeping being to pull the sheets from them and swing their legs over the bedside. It was hard to make out much in the dark however it was clear that they were female, she probably had goosebumps, wanting to fend of the cold she stood up, her raven black hair shifting as she did, her underwear was not nearly enough to fight off the icy chill that poured through her open widow...

Walking to her draws she picked out her uniform and began to get changed, the emblem on her jacket marking her as a member of the Recon Corps, once she had finally slipped her boots the raven haired maiden made her way over to the open window, gaping alike a harsh wound, her eyes narrowed in contemplation...She had not left the window open...Which would mean...

A defensive stance was taken as she spun around and began to search her room, although her search was fruitless, the lack of any other presence but her own left a confused emotion upon her face. The woman inspected the window to find any signs of forced entry, a different mindset replaced her confusion with focus and intuition, the window was undamaged and seemed to of been pushed open since the lock was broken. Nothing had been stolen and no harm had come to her, so why would someone force her window open without any criminal motives?, she poked her head out of the window and gazed down the narrow streets, no one was out at this time of night. Moonlight showered her porcelain face with the only flaw a small scar diagonally across her right cheek. In the corner of her sharp vision she found something which both surprised her and put her on guard, a strange brew of emotions, what appeared to be a puncture hole was on the bottom of her windowsill something which 3D Manoeuvre gear did.

It did not take long for Misaka Ackerman to steal a set of 3D Manoeuvre gear and begin following what little tracks she could find, her journey taking her from roof top to roof top with a speed and grace only known to an eagle, her journey ended when she met the Wall Shina however the tracks went up the wall and she would follow. Flying over the wall she found herself looking at a vast expanse of meadows and trees, something that deviated from the luxury buildings of Shina, the raven haired maiden skilfully descended the wall.

Her mind had only just begun to think about the fact that she needed a horse if she wanted to catch whoever had broke into her window. Suddenly the trees began shaking and a mighty roar pierced the silent night, a roar that was now a sign of hope for her, it was no doubt that it was Eren's roar. She began running as fast as she could in an attempt the catch up to the Titan which seemed not all too hopeless once she saw the towering titan walking slowly unlike other Titans which had lazy, uncoordinated, steps this one stood tall and walked thoughtfully.

Although Eren was walking slowly his Titan's legs were taking larger strides that dwarfed Mikasa's efforts to sprint after him, oblivious to her presence he continued to take these long strides, with quick thinking she remembered her 3D Manoeuvre gear and attempted a shot at reaching her adoptive brother faster, this was acted out by her firing a cable from her 3D gear which thankfully attached to the Titan's shoulder. She zoomed over the landscape with bursts of pressurized air assisting her already swift approach towards Eren.

Mikasa gracefully landed upon the hard muscular shoulder of the Titan however even then the Titan did not turn to look at her nor did it seem like it noticed, something was wrong and Mikasa knew it. Her voice left her as she held onto the muscular Titan and did her best to look into his eyes through the thick locks of hair which fell into his face, this upset her as she loved the sight of his deep green eyes, even in the form of a Titan his eyes were still gorgeous.

A cherry blossom blush shaded her cheeks as she thought about her affections for her adoptive brother, many would frown upon her forbidden love for him. She carefully walked closer to his head so she could talk into his pointed ear and hopefully bring him back before sunrise, she wanted to avoid facing hoards of Titans with only the two of them.

'Eren...' Her voice seemed to awake the Titan Eren from a trance since his walking stopped and he turned his head carefully to look at her. 'What are you doing Eren? Why are you trying to run away?'

Shock was precedent in his large green eyes and for her that one split second gleam of emotion was all she needed from the one who saved her life, the only person she would ever be so close with. There was a silent moment between them before he started walking again though the way he walked was more comfortable for her even to the point where she could sit upon his shoulder and observe the beautiful moonlit landscape, to see from his point of view was quite the experience and honestly it made her jealous.

Suddenly it seemed as though the Human turned Titan wished to sit when he gently lowered to the soft grassy ground and splayed out his legs whilst keeping himself upright with his arms, something Mikasa would never think of seeing a Titan doing. She mimicked his action except she was leaning against his right pectoral and the both seemed to be gazing up at the moon. The raven haired girl could tell that the night was cold but the heat given off by Eren's Titan body and then something unexpected, for Eren, happened...Misaka began nuzzling into his thick and muscular neck.

Little did Eren know that Mikasa could clearly see the dark red blush burning his Titan cheeks. She giggled loud enough for him to hear her and instantly his blush became much worse, well as worse as it could when your forbidden lifetime crush was nuzzling you. 'Eren...A-Are you feeling what I am feeling?'

A nod was her response followed by a deep yet quite grumble. This caused another giggle from Mikasa's behalf which seemed to put Eren at ease and from his unsure response she could tell he was shy, it was quite cute if she was being truthful even if he was a Titan. Soft, warm and wet was the only way to describe the sensation going along Eren's neck and the truth was Mikasa was loving the heat and feel of his flesh upon her lips. A visible and audible moan escaped the Titan's lips while steam seeped from his mouth for a few seconds, strange as it was Mikasa found it quite...alluring in a strange way.

When the feeling ceased Eren's eyes opened wide and felt Mikasa climb onto his chin...Seeing her so close to him...So excepting of what he was...It made he truly happy. Mikasa could tell how happy she made him feel by the gleam in his eyes. It was happiness from being loved for who he is and not just a friends love but the love where you would gladly given one your heart knowing they would do the same, the two were in utter bliss.

Whilst perched on the Titan's chin she gazed into his deep green orbs she could not help but move closer...closer...then she kissed his loose and lipless mouth yet despite it being lipless it still felt like years of having to keep her love throbbing heart secret now she expressed it all and the one she loved felt the same. Surprisingly she felt the tip of a large tongue gently touch her lips made her cheeks turn cherry red and so was Eren's yet the two did not care...They were both outcasts and both loved one another fully and truthfully. This was true love and they were now free to live as they chose no matter what they both were they would always be beautiful in each others eyes, no matter how ugly they thought themselves to be.

Mikasa gazed into his eyes one more time before leaning forward and kissing his teeth again however this time her tongue made contact with the already prepared tongue of the Titan, she wondered how she was able to reach it. If this was not true love...Then the world truly was a grim and dark place...


End file.
